


Dog Park Dating

by tony_luvv



Series: Rare Ship Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Flirting, Jarvis is a dog, Lucky aka Pizza Dog, M/M, dog park au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: At the park, a dog tries it's luck with Tony. In return Tony tries his luck with their owner.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Rare Ship Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740325
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Dog Park Dating

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dog Park/Modern Au, Clint has Lucky (Gold Retriever mix) and Tony has Jarvis (Weimaraner). Also this is prompted by my Rare Ship Writing Challenge. I’m not planning a sequel so don’t expect anything!  
> Also sorry for any mistakes!

Tony was sitting in the grass, watching Jarvis run after his favorite bright orange ball. It was a beautiful day at the dog park. The sun was shining high, a breeze kept him cool and all the dogs were having fun. They discovered this park a month ago and so far everything has been great. It’s surrounded by wooded area and walking paths and far enough from any high traffic areas for most dog owners to not worry.

Jarvis had just taken off again when a dog plopped down in the grass next to him. Turning to his left he was surprised to see a one eyed golden mix sitting next to him.

“Well hello there. Who are you?” Of course the dog didn’t answer him but instead scooted closer, whining and tail waving crazily behind him. “Do you want me to pet you?” the dog’s whining increased and Tony chuckled to himself. He carefully presented his hand for a sniff before attempting to pet his new companion.

A startled laugh fell from his mouth when the dog immediately got comfortable. Dramatically falling into his lap and then rolling just enough for Tony to have full access to his belly. From his new vantage point he could see that the dog was a boy, “Trying to get lucky, young man? I must admit I am taken.” Well, his mouth said one thing while his hand went to work giving the dog a good belly rub.

Jarvis was back with his ball now and didn’t seem to mind the new dog. Giving him a quick sniff before nudging his ball closer to Tony to throw. Luckily this new dog was on his left side cause he still had his good arm free to throw the ball. Jarvis took off immediately, “So who is your owner, lucky boy?”

“That would be me.” Turning his head Tony was nearly blinded by the sunlight. But he was still able to make out a man. A very…handsome man. His hair looked golden like the dog’s in the sunlight but was cut short. His eyes looked intense even though he wasn’t really making eye contact with him. Too busy looking bashful, scratching the back of his head and rubbing his neck. And oh…wow, those arms looked nice and strong, like they could hold him down and-

“Tony.” He twisted to offer his hand in introduction.

“Clint. I see Lucky has already imprinted on you. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s fine, he’s been keeping me good company since Jarvis’ one true love is chasing his ball.” He pointed to the Weimaraner taking his time coming back to their spot. His other hand never stopped petting Lucky.

“Mind if I join you?” He gestured to some open grass on the other side of Lucky. “I don’t think Lucky’s leaving your side anytime soon. At least not without my secret weapon. Tony nodded his head at the spot and when Clint was settled, he mouthed ‘secret weapon?’

It would seem Clint’s laugh is just as sexy as his arms. Very carefully Clint reached over to cover Lucky’s ears and whispered, “Pizza.”

Despite his best efforts, Lucky still heard him because he was up and in Clint’s face, happy whining and kisses galore. “Oh no, not now, Lucky. Later, okay? Later.”

Tony just laughed at the two, enjoying their silent debate. Jarvis joined them, content to rest before he went back to bugging Tony for more ball time. It took a second before Clint convinced Lucky that ‘no,’ he did not currently have pizza on him and ‘yes,’ they’ll get some later.

“I take it that this is a regular discussion between you two?”

“I don’t think anyone could understand how codependent we are on…” Clint paused to look at Lucky that was currently sniffing a relaxed Jarvis, “that food.”

Tony laughed again, “Well I think I’m starting to get an idea.”

Clint grinned at him, “So Tony, are you new to this area? Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

“Relatively, I’ve lived in New York for a while now, but we’ve only been going to this park for a month of two.”

“Makes sense, I think Lucky and I have been coming here for two years now?”

“Regulars, huh? Any tips or cliques I should be aware of?” Lucky brushed against him and when he checked it seemed that Jarvis had taken to golden mix. He wasn’t being aggressive whenever Lucky ventured too close to his ball and was even ignoring said ball so that he could paw at Lucky’s back feet. Seems like Jarvis was feeling playful.

He turned his attention back to Clint and the other man leaned in, “Okay so here’s the deal, poodles run the park from 8 AM to 9. I can say with a clear conscience that they are sweet dogs but the owners make me feel like I’m witnessing a cult meeting. In the afternoon the rise of ankle-breakers starts around 2 and ends around 4. The occasional doggy birthday party has been known to be thrown on the occasional Saturday and there is no order to Sundays.”

Tony pondered while he tried to get his smile into something a little more manageable. “You really are a veteran to this place…”

Clint seemed to puff up in pride. “Sure am, come rain or snow not much will keep me and Lucky away.”

“It’s confirmed, you are the know all, see all of this fine dog park. Maybe you can tell me more? Like this Friday?” Tony’s stomach clenched and twisted.

Clint looked shocked before visibly pulling himself together, “Thursday is more doable…and then I’d get to see this cute brunette a lot sooner.”

Tony’s face flushed under the complement, “I can make Thursday work but only if I can see this really cute blonde.” Just to mess with Clint he reached out and rubbed Lucky.

Jarvis chose that moment to insert himself between them, looking to Clint for attention since Tony was giving his to Lucky. Clint ran his hand up and down Jarvis’ back, “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. AGAIN if you didn't see the beginning notes, I do not have any plans for a sequel or to continue this. You can recommend something and I MIGHT try my hand at more but I am not going to guarantee anything.  
> For more follow me on [Tumblr](https://tony-luvv.tumblr.com/).


End file.
